


Planet of the Titans

by Naito_Haito



Category: EXO (Band), Godzilla - All Media Types, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, M/M, Multi, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naito_Haito/pseuds/Naito_Haito
Summary: Humanity always thought they were the dominant lifeforms on Earth, declaring themselves as the sole heirs of the planet. That then changed in 1998, when scientists detected a faint heartbeat coming from Mt. Fuji, Japan. Upon reaching the peak of the mountain, they discovered a tall humanoid encased in magma beneath the snow. Shortly after the first one was found, another was discovered frozen beneath a Canadian lake and another in the German mountainside. Soon, they discovered more in the following years, hidden all over the world. They soon dubbed these beings as Titans, and came to realize that they were Earth's long forgotten rulers and that early man had coexisted with them dating as far back as the Stone Age.20 years later, the world governments made the decision to excavate the discovered Titans from their resting places for their own research. This would be the spark that would create the Purebreds, a militaristic cult which worshiped the Titans and believed they were descendants of them. Their leader threatened that if they dare to disturb one of the Titans, they will awaken the rest of them and to help them regain dominance of Earth
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Lee Taemin/Park Jimin (BTS), Park Chanyeol/Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro and Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! This is like my love letter to Godzilla and Kpop! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Characters (More to be added in future chapters) : 

Dr. Jinki, 29, Main Titan expert, came up with Titans scientific names

Jeonghan, 25, Jinki's assistant, gave the discovered Titans their own names

Namjoon, 39, tasked by world governments to study and observe the Titans alongside Jinki

Yoongi, 31, leader of the Purebreds

Minseok, 30, Yoongi's second-in-command


	2. Discovered Titans

Historic name as found by Jink - Titanus Arysus

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Jeongguk 

Discovered in 1998, inside Mt. Fuji

Element- Presumed to be fire, as temperatures rise to over 500 degrees within a thirty foot radius

Historic name as found by Jinki- Titanus Eris

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Jimin

Discovered in 2003, in Lake Hangzhou, China 

Element- Presumed to be lunar, as the moon shines down on this Titans resting place. Suggested he was dubbed "Queen of Titans" 

Historic name as found by Jinki- Titanus Olos 

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Sehun

Discovered in 2005, in Scafell Peak in England

Element- Presumed to be air, as the wind picks up around this Titan site, drawing showed that he battled with Titanus Ynir

Historic name as found by Jinki- Titanus Ynir 

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Hyojong

Discovered in 2007, in Jinyang Lake, South Korea

Element- Electrical, as the air gets more static the closer you get

Historic name as found by Jinki - Titanus Inia 

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Minghao

Discovered in 2010, in an Arctic lake 

Element- Unknown, but drawings suggested that this Titan was destructive

Historic name as found by Jinki - Titanus Isdes 

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Taemin

Discovered in 2015, in the Pacific Ocean off the Californian Coast

Element- Water, as bubble was formed around the slumbering Titan

Historic name as found by Jinki - Titanus Eleyr

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Taeyong

Discovered in 2016, in Lake Alberta, Canada

Element- Ice, as a ring of ice shard surrounds the Titan

Historic name as found by Jinki - Titanus Hidur

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Hakyeon

Discovered in 2018, in Germany's Black Forest

Element- Earth, as drawings suggested this Titan created mountains and landscapes

Historic name as found by Jinki - Titanus Ytar

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Jaejoong

Discovered in 2019, in Mount Venisus, Italy

Element- Unknown, data to follow, scars suggested to have given by other Titans

Historic name as found by Jinki - Titanus Xuros

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Chanyeol

Discovered in 2019, in the Swiss Alps

Element- Unknown, data soon to follow

Historic name as found by Jinki- Titanus Erdes

Modern name given by Jeonghan- Jaehyun

Discovered in 2020, in the Austrian mountains

Element- Drawings suggested this Titan aided early humans with his powers

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter- Titan Files


End file.
